Internet del amor
by Samyypotter
Summary: AU Ginny se siente haber cumplido todas sus metas, excepto una muy importante.  ¿que pasa cuando ella y harry se encuentren despues de mucho tiempo. pero a traves de una pantalla


_Capitulo 1_

_Logros casi cumplidos_

Después de una lucha consigo misma. Después de probarse lo que ya sabía, a sus veinte años Ginny weasley había tomado la decisión de elegir una profesión muggle que gracias a la ayuda de Hermione también le serviría en el mundo mágico. Por muchas razones la había elegido, se sentía feliz y preparada para todo. Primero había batallado para saber que sería de su futuro; no quería tener nada que ver con lo aurores, de eso estaba segura no quería tener que toparse con _él. Se_convencía que ya no tenía cabeza ni corazón para enfrentar misiones y mucho menos guerras.

Había intentado ser una sanadora, de hecho fue su primera opción pero decidió no tomarla porque se le hacía desagradable estar en un hospital, desecho otra opción.

Había oído que varios de sus amigos de Hogwards estaban estudiando en la universidad muggle, lo cual la sorprendió pero a la vez se sintió bien por ellos al querer intentar algo nuevo.

La idea de la universidad le había rondado la cabeza mucho tiempo incluso le pregunto a Hermione y a sus padres que les parecía, solo como ellos sabían le brindaron toda su ayuda.

Es donde investigo todo acerca de ello yendo y viniendo todo el día de verdad quería saber, y cuando Ginny weasley quiere algo lo quiere, se réprobo por ese pensamiento pues había solo una cosa que quería su corazón y a su pesar no lo tenía. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo pensaba trato de desechar ese recuerdo y siguió con lo que hasta ahora había sido su prioridad luego tendría suficiente tiempo para pensar en "eso"

Tenía que dar un examen para evaluar sus aptitudes, Ginny se rio ante ese comentario saliendo de la boca de la encargada, está la miro feo. Que podía hacer, le pareció gracioso.

Hermione fue de gran ayuda en el proceso de estudio aunque aburrido su mejor amiga sabia como captar su atención, la tuvo estudiando día y noche las cosas básicas y más difíciles evidentemente, Todo muggle. Fueron dos meses duros siguiendo algo que en verdad quería. El día del examen a Ginny le invadió un miedo que nunca había sentido ni siquiera el día de la gran batalla, se sintió débil y quiso acabar con todo de una maldita vez, lo único que podía sentir en ese momento era que lo lograría. Se rio un momento; una bruja intentando entrar en la escuela muggle ¡JA! ¿Quién lo diría?

Cuando vio su nombre en la lista sonrió como nunca antes estaba radiante de alegría; definitivamente nada ni siquiera un Dementor podría arruinarlo. Salió del establecimiento dando saltitos se sentía una niña pero ¿Qué más da?

La fiesta en la madriguera albergo a toda su familia y amigos había una aura de felicidad que irradiaba por toda la extensión de la casa. Ginny charlaba y reía con todos, su hermano Ron conversaba con Hermione muy de cerca, sus padres reían estruendosamente con Lupin quien se veía feliz

Al final de la noche Ron se acercó con un gran paquete en los brazos se lo dio a Ginny quien lo miro extrañada, Ron sonrió.

-¿Qué es esto?—Preguntó dejando el paquete en la mesa.

-Ábrelo Gin es mío y de Hermione—dijo Ron sonriendo—Anda te gustará.

Ginny desenvolvió el paquete lentamente, tan lento que oyó a Fred y George gritar "¡Dale acelera!"

Al terminar vio un artefacto a su parecer desconocido, no sabía por dónde abrirlo (si es que se abría)

-¿Qué es?—volvio a preguntar ahora sonriendo. Ron se acerco

-Es una Laptop y es tu regalo, felicidades.

-Oh oh he leído sobre eso—Dijo Ginny ¿eso sonó como Hermione no?—digo he odio sobre computadores pero nuca he visto una.

-Es tuya—dijeron sus padres—Ron pensó que te sería útil y nosotros también

-Aww gracias Ron, gracias a todos—dijo Ginny abrazando a Ron y a Hermione

-Y aquí… esto se llama internet—dijo Ron solemnemente

Ginny giro los ojos

-Ya, sé lo que es. Vete Ron

-Debo enseñarte todo lo que se—Ron se sentó frente a la laptop—Hermione me obligó.

-¡Claro que no! Con unos besos tú eres sobornable.

-bueno, bueno sigamos.

-Vete Ron

- Esto se llama escritori…

- ¡Ron, mamá hizo pastelitos de moras!—Ginny lo vio irse rápidamente que casi arrolla a Arnold-¡y dile a Hermione que lo sé todo!—cerró la puerta.

Se sentó frente a su computadora, temerosa de hacer algo mal. Presiono una tecla, se sintió tan bien - Aquí vamos—le dio a Arnold

Aquí comienza la travesía por Internet.


End file.
